Conventionally, there is a remote controller case that has a top case and a bottom case and in which a rib disposed on the bottom case suppresses a separation of a hook locking portion from a hook portion by restricting movement of the hook locking portion in the interior direction. These techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-205269.